


Breathe

by PhxbicHood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Alpha Calum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Ashton, Cake, Calum hates Luke, Depressed Luke, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Human luke, Love, Luke and Calum fight a lot, Luke hates Calum, M/M, Mashton, Michael and Luke are friends with benefits towards the beginning, More tags later, NaNoWriMo, No shame, Oblivious Luke, Omega Michael, Soulmates, Werewolf, cakehoodings, mikey really idolizes ashton, probably a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhxbicHood/pseuds/PhxbicHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for NaNoWriMo 2015</p><p>What if souls could get it wrong sometimes? What if your soulmate was destined to be the one person who pushed you to no end. What if you were destined to love your enemy?</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p> </p><p>Luke Hemmings and Calum Hood have been enemies since before anyone can remember and they thought senior year would be the last time they would ever have to see each other. Boy were they wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is the prologue to my story! I have high hopes for this story so I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! Werewolf stories are my guilty pleasure so anytime I get to write one or read one I am really excited about it. I'm actually currently writing a hetero werewolf story on my regular wattpad right now.
> 
> Also can't wait because I got soundcheck to see 5sos with my friend in July and I can not wait like at all!!
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy!  
> Read on!

The forest was called home for many. 

The forest was home for the trees, enriching the roots until they grew into beautiful giants. 

The forest was home to the birds, building nests on tree branches in the cool spring mornings.

The forest was home to the wolves; pounding in soil, running in the night creating howls of sweet lament.

The forest was home to insects, wasting away the sorrow.

The forest was home to Luke, he slept and breathed the very earth. Always wandering, only stopping when the Sun would set and he knew his mother would be waiting for him to sit down in his place at the dinner table. He loved the woods and from what everyone could see, the woods loved him. From a very early age; perhaps when he just learned to walk, he had been exploring the very land. It intrigued him, really made him wonder. It was his very backyard no doubt. 

Living on the outskirts of town really had its perks. For example; he could lay outside in the August nights, dew painting his skin, clinging to his hair. He could listen to the loud creee of the western chorus frog, the rustle of leaves and branches as foxes came to life. It was his favorite time. What he loved most about these nights were the lone calls of the Alpha wolf returning from a successful hunt. The group of wolves that would answer back almost immediately. 

That was how Luke spent his last night of freedom. The night before his senior year of high school. He finally convinced his mom to let him be alone outside for so long after so many years. Tucked inside his red sleeping back, worn from so many fishing trips with Dad, family campfires, and friendly sleepovers. That red sleeping back, fraying at the edges, held so many fond memories. Like, when he caught his first Salmon. And not so great memories. Like the time he stayed at his best friend’s house in the fourth grade and they ate so many sweets, they threw up. Though now that he thought about it, it was a memory and all memories are fond to him.

Call him a sap all they want. He was just happy he could make memories. Keep memories.

Most of his memories were of the forest though. Of climbing trees and watching wolf pups prance around. Of following deer trails and catching minnows in the creek. They were his memories. Nicely tucked in his head, along with the ever raising question of “what next?” 

Luke may have been a freshly turned seventeen year old but he definitely wasn’t ready to take on the world yet. But what he did know, the forest would always be his calling, would always be his roots. That was how he fell asleep. Stars glowing above, owls hooting, and a strong sense of belonging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is like super hella short but it get's the notion across that Luke is a woodsy kid in this story. Like most of them lol. But I had to ok?
> 
> How are you guys liking this so far? I'm really trying with this story because I want it to be as perfect as I can get it!
> 
> Don't forget to comment, leave Kudos and add to your reading lists! 
> 
> <3 xx


End file.
